Encuentro Inesperado
by fiorellabalbuena
Summary: Una chica comun, en un pais comun, sin saber que una mañana su vida cambiaria. Leanlo no es buen resumen en fin jaja. One Shot Achele :)


Inesperado:

Iba en camino a la cafetería que tanto me agrada, a desayunar. Al llegar me coloque en unas de las mesas que estaba alado de la ventana principal que daba lugar a la avenida, cuando la mesera vino a tomar mi orden elegí lo de siempre sin salir de la rutina leche con espuma de leche y gotas de café y sin olvidar lo esencial 4 sobres de azúcar y un muffin de crema. Cuando termine de desayunar, me di cuenta de la hora y me apresure a recoger mis cosas pronto, cuando iba hacia la salida corriendo como de costumbre choque con algo, en ese momento maldecía el haber corrido me sentía como la mierda debido al golpe de la caída, cuando me levante la vi a ella una chica hermosa ojos color… indefinidos diría yo cabellera rubia y si esos ojos eran impactantes no tome conciencia de la caída anterior hasta que ella me dirigio una mirada un poco extraña y lo digo asi porque cuando me miraba hacia una mueca con los labios y se elevaba una ceja mas que la otra, era graciosa

Estas bien? Lamento la caída no fue mi intención iba tarde, lo siento de veras no fue mi intención. "Porque rayos estoy repitiendo todo?"

Si, eso creo, no te preocupes nos pasa a todos

Si… bueno.. "ese momento incomodo cuando te quedas perplejo y no puedes decir una sola palabra. Eso me estaba pasando" – No te preocupes todo esta bien. Y al decir esto se retiró de la cafetería.

No lo podía creer acaba de ver a una mujer tan perfecta, es sorprendente lo que la vida puede regalarte sin pensar, uno despierta un dia y piensa que será igual al anterior pero algo pasa que lo hace cambiar, algo que puede cambiar tu vida. Y asi era Lea no sabía que aquella mujer cambiaría su vida por completo.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde ese inesperado encuentro con esa hermosa mujer que ni siquiera sabía quién era, lo único que sabía era que tenía que volver a encontrarla y saber todo sobre ella. Por casualidad se encontraba paseando en unas tiendas muy importantes en busca de un vestido perfecto y fue en ese momento cuando la volvió a ver lucia igual que la última ves pero diría que mejor, lo único que se ocurrió por la cabeza fue hacer como si no la veía hasta que ella lo vea y desde hay salga una conversación, si, no era el mejor plan pero era lo que tenía.

-Hola, bueno volver a verte, que sorpresa! No sabía que trabajabas aquí, jaja en realidad no se nada sobre ti "puso cara de idiota!

-Hola.. tu eres? "definitivamente ella no recordaba quien era lo que le iba restando esperanzas"

-Soy Lea… Lea Michele Sarfati, nos conocimos hace unas semanas en la cafetería que se encuentra en Soho

- Ahhh ya lo recuerdo, la chica con el que choque la otra mañana no es asi?

- Si la misma " sonreía como estúpida mientras asentía con la cabeza", Como te llamas?

- jajajaja Lo siento no me presente, mi nombre es Dianna Agron "decía ella riendo con una sonrisa hermosa"

- Encantada Dianna… me harías el honor a invitarte a una merienda tal ves?

- Si claro Lea, con gusto, me encanaría merendar junto a ti!

Y así Lea y Dianna se fueron conociendo durante un largo plazo, como era de esperarse meses después de aquella acogedora merienda ya estaban juntas, bueno juntas como pareja eran perfectas la uno a la otra aunque bueno como toda pareja hay desacuerdos y peleas, nada que no se arregle hablando y con una buena "reconciliación". La vida sabía que ellos estaban destinadas a estar juntas, o eso creían ambas.

Ellas eran diferentes, demasiado. Dianna era Judía y Lea Cristiana, Di ella amaba la pintura y la fotografía y Lea era actriz y cantante y bueno no compartía la pasión por la fotografía pero amaba cada momento en el que despertaba junto a ella y un flash era el que la despertara porque sabía que Dianna estaría junto a ella y que siempre que viera un flash cada mañana su día seria hermoso.

"_**Eres perfectamente incompleto, hasta que encuentras a esa persona que se convierte en tu espacio, en tu aire, en tu todo… Y solo ahí, en ese preciso momento es que puedes decir **__**"Soy feliz"**__** por un segundo, un minuto, una día, un año o toda la vida … No importa el tiempo ni el lugar, cuando tienes a tu otra mitad contigo, el resto del mundo desaparece y solo quedas tu y esa otra persona en el universo…"**_


End file.
